A MoonLight Before Rage
by PunkRocker15
Summary: A 15-yr-old girl, Terri, had just moved into Yusuke's neighborhood.Soon, after, meeting Terri, Yusuke realized Terri had spirit powers. Terri has deep secrets and she will someday talk about them.
1. Default Chapter

**_MoonLight Before Rage_ **

** One bright, morning day had came, Yusuke had just woke up late . . . again. Footsteps stomped onto Yusuke's apartment stairs. It was Keiko, who had an angry look on her face. She opened the door with a spare key, and took off her shoes. She stomped up at Yusuke's bedroom and slides his bedroom's door opened. **

** "WAKE UP, YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed, standing besides Yusuke's bed. **

** Yusuke gave out a snore and sat up, quickly. His eyes still sleepy and drool began to droop down from his mouth. He turned his head to Keiko. **

** "Oh. Hey, Keiko. What's up?" Yusuke said, sleepily. **

** "Yusuke, do you have no idea what time it is?!" Keiko asked, angrily. **

** Yusuke sighed, still sleepy and turned his head towards the clock. Keiko sighed angrily. Keiko didn't realize for a second that, Yusuke had fallen asleep again. Keiko growled. **

** "YUSUKE URAMESHI!" Keiko screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" **

** Yusuke woke up again and saw Keiko stomping out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Yusuke's head was surrounded by question marks. **

** Keiko was at school and Yusuke is still at home, getting dressed. He heard a moving truck coming down his street. It pulled over by a house that had a sign that said, "SOLD." Yusuke peeped out through the window and saw a teenaged girl, same age as Yusuke's (15). **

** That girl was wearing black pants and a navy blue t-shirt that said, "Belongs to No One." **

** Yusuke gave a small smirk. **

** She had black, should-length hair and when it shined into the sunlight, it was bloody-red. The girl smiled down and looked up at Yusuke, who was still at the window. Yusuke stared at the girl and he popped his head back into the house. **

** Moments later, Yusuke was walking out of the house, when the girl was now dressed in boys' uniform, sitting and waiting at the corner of her street. Yusuke gave a confused look and started walking towards the girl. **

** "Hey, kid. You must be the new neighbors that my mother and I were expecting. I'll go ahead and introduce myself," Yusuke said, as soon, he got near the girl," I'm Yu---" **

** "Yusuke Urameshi," the girl said, smiling," And I'm Terri. Nice to meet you, Yusuke." **

** Yusuke froze, after he heard his name from Terri's lips. **

** "How'd you know my name?" Yusuke asked, not really shocked anymore. **

** "Your name tag, silly," Terri said, pointing at Yusuke's name tag in the corner of his backpack. **

** Yusuke looks down at his bag and saw his name tag. He gave a small nervous laugh. **

** "I knew that," Yusuke said, rubbing the back of his head. Terri giggled. **

** "Sure, you id, Yusuke," Terri said, standing up from the ground, "Are you going to school?"**

** "Oh, yeah. I am," Yusuke said, "Hey, I see you're in school's uniform, what school, do you go to?" **

** "Same as yours," Terri said, smiling, "Sarayashiki Public Junior High." **

** Yusuke sighed, suspiciously. Terri's smiled disappeared. Few minutes later, they were on the corner of their school's street. **

** "Here, we are, Terri," Yusuke said, taking one last step outside of school's ground. **

** Terri looked at the school. She turned to Yusuke. **

** "This school looks boring," Terri said, "The one in the other world was much better. . . Oops."**

** Yusuke yawned while, Terri said, "the other world." He didn't really hear what Terri said. Terri sighed, innocently.**

**They both entered the school and walked through the quiet, empty field. They entered the hallways and walked to the front office. Yusuke got a tardy-slip and Terri got her schedule.**


	2. A Power with No Definition

**_A Power with No Definition_**  
  
**Terri left the office, seeing Yusuke walking down the halls. Terri sighed and ran next to Yusuke.  
"Yusuke, can you please show me these classes are?" Terri asked, looking at her schedule.  
"Why ask me? Ask a teacher or something," Yusuke said, lazily.  
Terri sighed, worried. She nodded and turned right. Yusuke continued to walk straight. Terri looked left, right, left and right again. She stopped in front of a staircase. She looked up and heard footsteps and a door slam. She shook her head.  
"Yusuke. What a lazy bone," Terri thought to herself, smiling.  
Few minutes later, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Terri stood in the middle of the hall, seeing kids running past her. Laughs and scream were echoing in the hallways. Terri's face was full of fright. Afraid that she would get lost.  
Kuzuma Kuwabura was running through the hallways, when he accidentally bumped into Terri and knocked her down. Kuzuma gasped.  
"I'm so sorry, miss!" Kuzuma said, helping Terri up onto her feet.  
"Oh, that's alright, Kuzuma," Terri said, dusting herself.  
"How'd she know my name?! We just met!" Kuzuma said, shocked.  
Terri walked away to continue to find her classroom. Kuzuma stood and tried to be calm. He took a deep breath and walked out of the hallways to the school's front yard.  
Yusuke was lying on a tree branch. He wanted to fall asleep, but can't. He sat right up and saw Kuzuma running towards the tree Yusuke was in. Yusuke looked down as Kuzuma reached the tree.  
"Hey, Kuwabura," Yusuke said, smirking.  
Kuzuma turned around; making sure Terri wasn't behind him.  
"Dude, I met this strange girl and she knew my name," Kuzuma said, looking up at Yusuke.  
"Hmm. . . This 'strange girl' you're talking about, what'd she look like?" Yusuke asked, lifting an eye brown.  
"Uh. . . She had black or blue hair. Long down to her shoulders and she had this boys' uniform on," Kuzuma said, "It's very strange."  
"That's Terri, my new neighbor," Yusuke said, lying on the tree branch again.  
Kuzuma's mouth opened wide.  
"She's your new neighbor?! We're you guys talkin' about me?! How'd she know my name?!"  
"She knew my name, before I can introduce myself," Yusuke said, "She said she saw my nametag on my backpack, but my hand was covering it and plus, she didn't even look up when she said my name."  
"It's rude to talk about a girl behind their backs, you know," Terri said, sitting behind Yusuke in the tree.  
Kuzuma's and Yusuke's mouth dropped to the ground. Yusuke turned around.  
Terri smiled, "Aw, how cute!" Terri giggled.  
"Hey, you know it's rude to pop into people conversation!" Kuzuma yelled, angrily.  
"Hmph," Terri sticked out her tongue at Kuzuma.  
Terri jumps down the tree and headed to the hallways. The bell rang exactly when Terri took a step into the school's hallways. Yusuke sighed.**


	3. Love Doesn't Come Until Midnight

**_Love Doesn't Come Until Midnight_  
  
That afternoon, Yusuke and Terri walked home together. They were actually quiet. Terri smiled no matter how much Yusuke hates it.  
"Why is she always smiling?" Yusuke thought to himself.  
Terri started to skip ahead and stopped at the corner of the cross-walk. She turned around and smiled at Yusuke. Yusuke growled, quietly. Suddenly, a puppy ran by Terri.  
"Oh! A puppy! It's so cute!" Terri said, excited, staring at the puppy.  
The puppy ran quickly across the road and Terri ran after it. Yusuke gasped. Terri was now in the middle of the road, where cars are speeding back and forth. The puppy quickly got on to the side walk and Terri was on the last two roads. Three cars sped down near Terri.  
"TERRI! WATCH OUT!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Huh?" Terri said, turning to Yusuke and turned her head to the right and saw three speeding cars.  
"WHAT IS THAT GIRL DOING?! GET OFF THE ROAD, LITTLE GIRL!" a man yelled inside one of the cars, didn't even bother to stomp on the breaks.  
Terri's eyes narrowed and she was surrounded by red and black flames. The three cars were covered in reddish-black smokes. All three of them were floating on air, five feet from the ground. Terri parked them onto a sidewalk, topping the cars on one another. The flames disappeared, as the Yusuke ran to Terri.  
"Terri! Are you al-alright?" Yusuke asked, panting.  
Terri smiled, "Yes, I am, Yusuke. Thank you for asking."  
"What just happened? Terri, who are you?" Yusuke asked, worried.  
Terri sighed and looked down.  
"You have the spirit powers, don't you, Terri?" Yusuke asked, "Do you know about Koenma? You know about Team Urameshi?"  
"I-I. . ." Terri said, sighed, "Yes, I know Koenma and yes, I know . . . your team."  
Yusuke's eyes were a bit widening.  
That night, Yusuke, Kuzuma and Keiko were over at Terri's home. Keiko took a sip of Terri homemade tea.  
"Yum, your tea is awfully good," Keiko said, smiling and taking another sip.  
Terri giggled and replied, "Thank you very much, ma'am."  
"Okay, moving on. Where did you came from and why are you here?" Kuzuma asked.  
"I came from the Spirit World," Terri replied, honestly, "Koenma sent me here just to meet you guys. He's putting me in your team in the next coming tournament, if that's okay with you all."  
"It depends, how'd you met Koenma?" Yusuke asked, sighing.  
"Well, Koenma said he was searching for a strong, female fighter. He sent me down to the Spirit World and explained everything to me," Terri said, looking at Yusuke, Keiko and Kuzuma.  
"What? Why?" Yusuke asked, surprised.  
"Well, he said, he needs a strong, female fighter to put on your team. Team Urameshi. The up coming tournament contains 5 fighters," Terri explaining.  
Keiko took another sip. "But we have 5 fighters already," Keiko said, softly.  
"What? There's Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabura," Terri said, "What do you mean five fighters? There's only four." "Genkai. Don't forget her," Kuzuma asked, trying to understand. "Koenma said she can't be able to fight. It's been 4 years since the Dark Tournament. Yes, she does have spirit energy left and no, she can't fight. She had grown weak and old over the years," Terri explained, exactly Koenma had told her.  
"Hmm. . . It will be an honor for have you on the team . . . Terri," Yusuke said, winking.  
Terri's frown grew to a smile. She jumps up and down, screaming. She ran to Keiko and gave her a hug. Same thing to Kuzuma and Yusuke.  
  
That night, Yusuke invited the gang [Keiko, Botan, Kuzuma, Kurama, Hiei, and Terri] over at his house for dinner. His mother was out, partying with her "girlfriends."  
Terri stood at the living room entrance and stared at all the beer cans and trash. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to glance at the others. Kurama walked towards Terri.  
"Have we met before?" Kurama asked, smiling.  
"Hmm . . . Did we?" Terri said, thinking hard, "I guess not. Hi, I'm Terri. Nice to meet you," holding out a hand.  
Kurama shook her hand and replied, "I'm Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Terri."  
"Oh, you're Kurama, the um . . . foxy thief," Terri said, smiling. Kurama laughed.  
Suddenly, Botan popped out behind Terri and patted Terri on the shoulders, "Nice to have you on the team, Terri!" Botan laughed and her face turned cat-face.  
Kurama and Terri let go of the hand shake and Terri giggled. She looked over her shoulders and saw Hiei, who was standing at the window ceil. She sighed and turned to the others, smiling.  
During dinner, everyone get to know Terri and Terri gets to know them, except Hiei. Terri had a great welcome dinner. After dinner, everyone helped out with the dishes and cleaning the table. Except Terri and Hiei. Hiei left the dinning room and walked to the park. Terri followed, quietly. When, Hiei reached the parks' bench, he sat down and stared up at the stars. Terri hid behind a tree.  
"She's following me, but . . . why?" Hiei thought.  
Terri took a step out of the tree's shadow and sat next to Hiei. She smiled.  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked, emotionless.  
"I never get to talk to you tonight. So, I guess this is my chance to. What's your name?" Terri explained, staring at Hiei.  
"Hiei," Hiei replied. Terri kept staring. She sighed.  
"Terri's the name. Hmm . . . You're pretty cute, did you know that?" Terri asked, looking right up at the stars.  
Hiei didn't say anything, but a bit of blush came up on his face. A biker passed by as Terri giggled.  
"It's not embarrassing to say to a boy that he's cute. It isn't that hard," Terri said, smiling happily, "Even though, we're in the same team, I guess, you have to get over it."  
It was exactly, 11:30pm, and Terri and Hiei continued to talk about teams that are going to be at the tournament and how Hiei's going to beat them all. Terri laughed when Hiei said he's going to knock them all dead with his Dragon of the Darkness Flames.  
"Some strong opponents that you will face will soon find out how to beat your special attack," Terri explained, looking straight at the ground.  
Hiei stared at Terri and continued to stare. Terri swooped her hair behind her ear.  
Terri realized Hiei was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face, Hiei?" Terri asked, feeling her face.  
Hiei shooked his head and replied, "No. There's nothing."  
Midnight stroked and cold wind started to flow by. Terri gave out a big shiver. Hiei took off his cloak and wrapped around Terri. He didn't say anything.  
"Oh, thank you, Hiei," Terri said, smiling, "It's very nice of you."  
Hiei sighed and didn't even say a word. His cheeks started to get red and Terri's as well.  
"C'mon, let's go home," Hiei said, standing up.  
Terri looked up and nodded. They started heading home.  
When they got to Terri's new house front yard. Terri returned Hiei's cloak and thanked him once again. Terri started to her front door, but she ran back to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek and ran inside her house. Hiei's eyes widen and he gave a slight smile.**


End file.
